Christmas with you
by Freyris
Summary: Christmas is just a few days and Athrun Dearka and Yzak are going to PLANTS to vist thier friends and family...AxC,KxL,DxM,YzakxShiho and many more pairing pls read
1. Chapter 1

Christmas with you

Freyris

Discalimer: I dont own any of the SEED/DESTINY characters (weeps)

hiyah! Freyris here once again ...well nothing so much to say and I still need to study for the exams..so i leave you guys with these notes:

1st note:OCC-ness

2nd note: I still suck in english( just a little)

3rd note: some of the created characters are somewhat familiarto you guys ( if you have read/seen my other fic titled Love Comes Back)

4th note: pls send a review I wanna know how did it go thankies

* * *

"Athrun do you have to go?" a blonde girl said taking the hand of his dear husband , looking at him ,eyes filled with worries 

"Dont worry Its just for a few days...I'll be home for Christmas..Cagalli "Athrun said cupping her cheek "I'll just vist my parents and some of our old friends grave... besides Dearka and Yzak are going with me so you dont have to worry..."He said hugging Cagalli and kissing her forehead

"thats why im worried...I know that Dearka is with you and he might pull you to do something crazy especially when your drunk!"Cagalli said looking at Athrun and giving him the dead-serious-look.

"hey.. im not gonna get drunk"Athrun said chuckling

"Athrun... Your sometimes the kind of person who get easily influenced to do something especially when it come to Dearka ... well its not that I dont completely trust Dearka or you. its just you get easily fooled sometimes"Cagalli said freeing herself from his captives

''Cagalli"

"Come on Cagalli"

"Oh..alright...just promise that you wont really do anything crazy and go running off after girls who are prettier and smarter than me.."Cagalli said

"I promise...plus no one can ever take my heart away...only you Cagalli...I wont go running off after other girls...why should I? when I have the best girl I could ever ask for?"Athrun said once again hugging Cagalli but tighter this time

"Athrun..."Cagalli whispered

" hey...no one will ever replace you here in my heart ..honey..."Athrun said before claiming her lips As they parted their door slammed open revealing three adorable kids

"Athan onii-chan wait!Give back our dolls!"Althea their youngest yelled

"hehe no way!"Athan said

"Athan! once I catch you Im gonna klll you!" Nathalli yelled throwing some of the stuff toys she was carrying.

These three adorable kids of Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala were running around their room shouting screaming and throwing stuffs toys at each other.  
"ow.."Athan said as a blue bunny hit him and tripping on the shoes scattered on the floor

"GOTCHA!''Nathalli said jumping on Athan

Athan was about to be beaten by his sisters when they heard someone, particulary their mother clearing her throat

"whoops?"Athan said looking at his mother

"well? Cagalli said her arms crossed on her chest the tone of her voice was slightly mad but she wasnt really mad

"ooopss.. sorry for busting in your room with out permission mom.. its just Athan forced us because he took our dollies.." Nathalli said looking at Athan with a dead-serious-look just like Cagalli(a/n: like mother like daughter)

" Its okay... just dont do the same mistake again kay?"Athrun said smiling at his daughter

" we promise!" The 3 kids cheerfully replied

"Eh?" Althea noticed a few luggage at the back of Athrun "Dad your going away?"Althea asked pulling Athruns long sleeve.

"oh-um yeah Daddy's going away for a few days" Athrun said ruffling Althea's hair

"ehhh...Where are you going?"Athan asked approaching his father followed by Nathalli

" what about Christmas together dad?" Nathalli asked looking at his father

" dont worry I'll come back on Christmas...I promise i'll be here to celebrate Christmas with you guys" Athrun said

"owww...but Christmas is not until 3 days right?" Athan asked

"no I think its still a week before Christmas"Athrun replied

"no its 3 days dad" Nathalli said showing him the calendar

"their right Athrun!" Cagalli said looking at the calendar

" oh great we lost track of time!"Athrun said smacking hisself on the forehead

" so what are you going to do ?" Cagalli said

" Im still going...its been a while since I visited my parents and our friends' grave"Athrun said hugging Cagalli " but im really coming back on Christmas i dont wanna miss celebrating Christamas with my kids and my precious rose ne?"Athrun whispered as placed a soft kiss on Cagalli's lips

"whoopss turn around guys" Nathalli said turning around and covering their eyes. Athan and Althea giggled as they turned around and covered their eyes as well

" yo! Athrun are done packing there?"Dearka said knowking on the door

" uh-yeah Im done!''Athrun replied as his lips parted with Cagalli

" well... come out now!we'll be late !" Yzak yelled from the door

"Alright already!" Athrun replied

" Dad?"Althea said pulling Athrun's shirt

"I'll come back dont worry" Athrun said kissing Althea's forehead and the Nathalli and Athan's forehead..

"bye dad" Nathalli said

" bye kids...Bye Cagalli take care of yourself dont overwork yourself!" Athrun said kissing Cagalli's forehead

"alright...you take care too kay?.." Cagalli said

"i will" Athrun replied as he opened the door

"at last.."Dearka said

"now lets get going!" Yzak said hurriedly

''wha-wait why in a hurry guys?"Athrun said

"just-just hurry up Zala!" Yzak said

"wait..dont tell me you guys didnt tell-" Athrun said as the two nodded

"geez... nice job guys" Cagalli said as she was leaning on the door frame

"let goo!" Dearkas said

"and where do you think your going Dearka?" An orange-haired lady said as she cleared her throat.

"uh...oh Good morning Mirr...um ...Im just going out with Athrun and Yzak"Dearka said nervously

" really?going out with Athrun and Yzak with some luggage? what if I tell you that I know now were you and the boys are going?"Mirr said

"ehehe where hon?"Dearka said chuckling nervously

"to PLANTS!"Mirr replied

"err..."

"Lacus and Kira told me...well since its Christmas im allowing you to visit your friends grave just come back for Christmas"Mirr said showing a small smile

"thanks"Dearka said running to Mirr and hugging her " take care,I'll miss you and Miaka" Dearka whispered making Mirr smile

"hey guys cut it out! Lets go before Shiho wakes up!

" oh Yzak why dont you just tell her that -"Dearka was cut-off when they heard someone pipe in

"that what Dearka?" a voice said from his back

"uh..oh Good morning Shiho" Dearka and Mirr greeted and looked at Yzak with a grin on their faces

"well?"

"alright...Shiho Im going to PLANTS to visit Nicol and mother" Yzak said finally giving up ,he knew that he cant win to Shiho when it comes to things like this

"WHAT! your going to PLANTS with out me and Syho! "Shiho yelled

" yeah...so well... will you allow me to visit Nicol and mother?"Yzak asked

"FINE!" Shiho said turning around and walking back to their room slamming the door somehow the tone of her voice was mad

" nice one Yzak..." Dearka said patting he's best friends back

" SHUT UP!" Yzak yelled

" dont worry Yzak..we'll talk to her " Cagalli said giggling " you better go now or you'll be late"

" oh by the way Athrun!" MIrr said

" yep?"

"Please look after my husband, make sure he does not do anything crazy!" Mirr said looking at Dearka giving him the look that says I-will-kill-you-if-you-did-something-crazy.

"I will"Athrun replied "well lets go guys...bye Cagalli"Athrun said looking at Cagalli

" kay...take care.." Cagalli said as she watch her husband walk outside and rode on the car who was assign to take them to the Airport

Soon they arrive at the airport and board the plane that was used to take people to the PLANTS, as it took off Athrun couldnt help but think of Cagalli and his kids .He knew that his gonna miss them even if they were seperated for just a few days .

Back at home(Cagalli and the gangs house)

"Mom where's our Christmas gift?" Athan asked in a curious voice

"ohh..umm its a secret sweetie"Cagalli said 'sorry Athan I havent bought any gift yet'Cagalli said in her thoughts

"awww man..." Athan groaned he was hoping that his mother would tell him where the gifts are

" dont worry Athan you'll get to see your gift.." Cagalli said

"really? when mom?"Athan said

" on Christmas" Cagalli said smiling at him

" moooommmm"Athan said he was showing his puppy eyes

"just a little more patience Athan"Cagalli said ruffling his silky blue hair

"Cagalli?"the pink haired songstress knocked on the door

"oh... yes?" Cagalli replied

" would you like to go to the mall with us?" Lacus asked

"Yeah sure "Cagalli said

"great! " Lacus said

* * *

notes:yey! Christmas is nearing hehe im just too excited for Christmas so anyways i feel i have to end my fic here sorry guys! please send a review I wanna know how did it go pls tell if its good are i need some improvement coz its been awhile since i publish any fic thankiespls dont flame me (starts humming wings of words) 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas with you Freyris 

Christmas with you Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I dont own SEED/DESTINY characters(weeps)

notes: gahh! im gonna die exam are done and i dont know what will be the results eek! well anyways thank you for your reviews!

1st note : OCC-ness!

2nd note: I suck in english( just a litlle)

3rd note: Please send a review

* * *

At the Mall...

" hey Lacus" Cagalli

"yes?" Lacus replied with her usual sweet smile

" what do you think is the best gift for the kids?"Cagalli said looking around the stores

"well...I was thinking of giving them some mobile suit action figures or something like that you know ...for the boys..."

"hmmm what if I just buy them some Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny game?"Cagalli said walking towards the Computer Game shop

" well thats fine besides besides Athan likes video games.."Mirr said giggling

"and Nathalli and Althea?"Lacus asked

" well I was thinking of giving them a teddy bear you know the one where you can dress them up"Cagalli said smiling

"that would be a great gift for your kids Cagalli"Mirr said and Cagalli smiled back.

"But I wonder what can I buy for Kira?"Lacus said as they walked around the Department store.

"how about a polo or something like that?"Cagalli said showing Lacus a white polo with a blue lining on the sides.

"hey that's cute.."Mirr said

"are you sure Kira would like this?"

" yep"Cagalli said

"What about Dearka and Miaka?"Mirr said followed by a sigh walking around the clothes rack

"you guys are lucky .."Shiho said followed by a deep sigh

"eh?"Lacus said turning around to Shiho

"why so?"Cagalli asked

"Yzak...he's hopeless.."Shiho said

"ohh...you just need to give him a chance Shiho." Mirr said putting one hand on her shoulder

"i dont know... he's sometimes hardheaded he always drives me mad"Shiho said picking a blue polo

"just try to be a little more patient besides your the only person who can shut Yzak's mouth now.."Cagalli said

"hmm..may be your right guys Thanks for the advice"Shiho said thinking over and smiling..

"there you much more cuter when you smile"Lacus said making Shiho flattered

"Hey guys!" a maroon haired girl and a blonde girl yelled waving at Mirr, Lacus, Cagalli, and Shiho

"hey!"Cagalli said waving back

"Luna-san , Stellar-san! "Lacus said as they walked to them

"Hiya!" Stella greeted

"Its been a while" Luna said

" what are you guys doing here in ORB?" Shiho asked

"what do you think? were spending Christmas here!"Luna said

"No...well we sorta of moved here"Stellar said

"EHH!"

* * *

PLANTS cemetery 

"Yo Nicol "Yzak said as he placed a bouquet of white lilies on top of Nicol Armafi's grave

"hey your covered with snow!"Dearka said brushing the snow off

"Hey merry Christamas Nicol Its been awhile since we visited you"Athrun said looking at the green-haired boy's grave

"Yeah man we missed you!" Yzak said looking at the lilies

"Yzak..."Dearka whispered softly he realize that Yzak misses Nicol so much... (aww)

* * *

Once again Back to ORB at the mall.

"hey! I think this would suit Athrun Cagalli"Lacus said showing her a green polo and a light brown shirt

"well...I"

"come on girl this would perfectly fit Athrun!"Lacus said giving it to her

"okay...fine...''Cagalli said staring at the clothes she was carrying...'i hope this would fit Athrun'Cagalli thought

"Guys do you think Shinn would like this?"Stellar said showing them a red shirt with an "Im a bannaboy" quote and a picture of a banana with a head and hands on it ,they chuckled softly and nodded"ok i'll get two other colors "Stellar said happily walking to the sales lady and asking for other colors

"poor shinn"Cagalli said softly as the other chuckled

While the girls were enjoying the time shopping Kira was dying at the house...the Kids were too noisy for him to bare anymore.His son Kai and his nephews and nieces...Athan, Nathalli, Althea, Miaka, and Syho were screaming shouting and laughing all the time.Kira was forced to dress as Mrs. CreamPuff and wore one of Lacus' summer dress for the girls little tea party and he was also forced to wear a bucket with a face drewn on it ,on his head and hold a baseball bat and a frying pan just to play as a Zaku or something like that.

"I should have joined Athrun and the guys'' Kira said softly

"here comes the ultra mega super uber duper slash of doom!"Kai said as he pretend to slash Kira and Kira would fall on the couch.

"YEY! we won guys!" Athan yelled"we defeated the enemy mobile suit!"Athan and the other boys yelled

"uh..Lacus help me.."Kira whispered softly he felt so tired...

"Uncle Kira can you dress up as Mrs CreamPuff now?"Althea asked pulling Kira's shirt

"uhh.."Kira groaned

After an hour of torture(for Kira)

"were HOME!"Cagalli said closing the door

"Mommy!"Althea said running to her and giving her a hug

"hey..."Cagalli said returning the hug

"HI mom!'Kai greeted as he kissed his mother (Lacus) in the cheek

"Kai-kun where's your father?"Lacus asked

"Thhhhheeeerrrrreeeee"Kai said pointing at the direction of the family hall

"He's in the family room?"Lacus aske walking towards the door

"yes"Kai replied

"Kira?"Lacus said opening the door

"uh...lacus?"Kira said the bucket still on his head

"nice look Bucket boy"Cagalli said chuckling

"Kira! what happend to you?"Lacus said running towards poor Kira and removing the bucket with a drawing of a face on his head

"nothing we where just playing"Kira said regaining back his lost strength

"and ...why are you dress like that?"Shiho said giggling

"wha-what?"Kira said looking at hiself realizing he was still wearing Lacus summer dress

"Kira why are you wearing my dress?"Lacus asked she wasnt mad at all she was giggling looking at her husband

"hehe looks good on you Kira"Cagalli said bursting out in laughter

"cut it out!"Kira said removing the dress as they laughed

"auntie Cagalli where is Mommy?"Miaka said pulling Cagalli's skirt

"Oh...She went to auntie Luna and Stellar's house ...dont worry she'll come back"Cagalli said

"ohh...Oki"Miaka said cheerfully and running back to her playmates

* * *

Back again to Plants cemetery 

"well mom I'll see you next time and I promise to bring your grandchildren along... bye dad"Athrun said looking at his parents grave

"Athrun are you done?"Dearka yelled from the car

"Yeah! im done"Athrun yelled back,

"well come lets go!"Yzak said entering the car as Athrun walk towards the car

On the road

"so where are we going?"Dearka said as he made a turn to the left

"how 'bout home?"Yzak said yawning

"I was thinking of going to the mall "Athrun said

"WHAT! your going shopping?"Yzak yelled

"heLL no! Im just gonna look for a gift for Cagalli and the kids

"hmm..well thats a good Idea"Yzak said for once Yzak agreed with Athrun

"eh...I was thinking of going to a bar or something"Dearka said

"you wanna get killed?"Athrun said

"uh... oh yeah..Mirr"Dearka said followed by a sigh "fine lets go to the mall" Dearka said making a left turn and making thier way to the Best mall in PLANTS

At the mall

"well lets met here after 3 hours?"Athrun said

"make it 2 hours "Yzak said"I really still need to visit mother you know"

"Mama's boy..as always Yzak"Dearka said chuckiling

"Shut up!"Yzak yelled

"cut it out you two...I'll leave guys kay? meet you here after 2 hours!"Athrun said walking away

"his really going shopping"Dearka said walking in a different direction as Athrun "see ya pal!"Dearka said leaving his silver haired friend alone

"hmmph.."

While Athrun was walking he couldnt think of a perfect gift for Cagalli...as he pass by some stores he passed by a jewelry shop.

"huh?"Athrun said walking back a few steps backward and looking at the jewelries displayed in the shop 'I might find what im looking for in here'Athrun thought

"Good evening sir"the saleslady greeted him and Athrun smiled back "what can we do for you?"

"um..can I take a look at the heart shaped necklace?"Athrun said pointing at the necklace

"This one sir?"the sales lady politely asked

"no the other one the one with a green gem"Athrun said

"okay...here you go sir.. oh...its one of our best seller"she said handing it ot Athrun

'Perfect'Athrun thought as he smiled at it"How much is this?"Athrun asked looking at the saleslady

"ummm...Its 36,000 yen sir"she replied

"I'll take it"Athrun said bringing out his wallet and giving her his credit card

After a few minutes

"Here you go sir Its complete with a case"The saleslady said handing AThrun the baby blue paper bag

"Thank you.."

"Merry Christmas and come again sir!"

"Merry Christmas!" Athrun said " I hope Cagalli would like this..' he thought looking at the baby blue bag in his hand

And so Athrun Yzak and Dearka went around the mall looking for the perfect gift for their family and friends

* * *

Back At ORB ( at the living room)

"WEEEE! were going to have a christmas party on Christmas YATAA!"the children cheered

"so..who will be invited Lacus?"Cagalli said

"well i was thinking of family and friends... you know...shinn...rey-san...Talia-san and the other"Lacus said smiling at the blonde princess

"that would be fun... I guess we better start making invitations right now besides it still 7:30 pm"Cagalli said

"Yeah sure.."Lacus replied "Kira can you help me?"

"Sure!"

After 2 hours

"There I've finished the list of who to invite!"Kira said happily waving the paper in the air

"Me too..Im already finished in the activity list...How bout you Cagalli are you done with the food list?"Lacus asked

"mm...Chocolate mousse...Pasta..."Cagalli mumbled

"Cagalli?"Kira said shaking her twin gently by the shoulder

"...ice cream.."

"Cagalli are you asleep?"Lacus asked standing up from her chair and walking towards the blonde princess

"athrun..."Cagalli said continuing mumbling things in her sleep

"she fell asleep..."Kira said softly

"uh-huh...well lets just see what kind of foods she listed before she fell asleep"Lacus said carefully getting the list from her hand and giving it to Kira

"lets see... Putanesca/Carbonara...Chocolate mousse, fruit salad, roasted chicken? pizza?...chocolate and strawberry ice cream...Fondue and Athrun?"Kira said reading the list and looking at Cagalli then to Lacus

"maybe she misses Athrun that much..."Lacus said smiling and fixing the piecies of papers messed on the table

"maybe...well shall we let get her to bed ?"Kira said

"um..Kira I dont think you should wake Cagalli up...she'll be yelling at you for the whole night you know..."Lacus said showing a smile

"maybe..."

"lets just leave her here in the couch...I'll go get some soft pillows and a blanket

"okay..I'll go check on the kids.."Kira said

At the Kids room

"whoosh! here comes the super gundams!"Athan yelled as he and the other boys ran around the girls who were busy playing with their dolls

"hey..play at the other side guys!"Nathalli said glaring at his twin madly

" you've been bugging us..." Miaka said

"yeah Miaka and Onee-san is right!

"fine.."Kai and Syho said following their order for once

"wooshhh lets go there!" Kai said pointing at the other side of the room

"Roger!"Syho said

"To the other side of the room whoossshhh.."Athan said

"its way past your bedtime kids now go to your respective bed right now.."Kira said entering the children's colorful room

"haii..."All of them replied except for Athan

"aww..can we sleep a little late Uncle Kira?"Athan said

"Nope..your mother is already asleep Athan ...now you should go to bed..."Kira said ruffling his silky blue hair

"plssss..."Athan said showing his puppy eyes

"No Athan...You should sleep now...your Uncle is right its way past your bedtime..."A voice from the door said

"Cagallii?"Kira said turning around "I thought you were asleep?"

"just woke up...I couldnt sleep with all these noise"Cagalli said entering the room

"Mommy!"Althea said running to her dear mommy and kissing her on the cheeks"Night mom"Althea said

"Night..."Cagalli replied kissing her forehead and walking towards Athan and carrying him to the bed" night Athan "Cagalli said kissing his forehead then walking to Nathalli who was already tucked in bed "NIght Nathalli" Cagalli said brushing her blue bangs on her forehead and kissing her forehead"Sweet dreams my kids"Cagalli said "Athan sleep alright? Got it?"

"haii..."Athan replied

"Night daddy..."Kai said as he was being tucked in bed

"Cagalli? Kira? Lacus?"Mirr said followed by Shiho

"Mama!"Miaka said jumping out of the bed and running to her

"hey..did you miss me that much?"Mirr said carrying Miaka and kissing her forehead

"uh-huh"Miaka said nodding her head

"Hey Mom"Syho said running to shiho and giving her a hug

"Hey..lets get you back to your bed ok Syho?"Shiho said carrying her light brown haired son to his bed

and soon the kids were tucked in bed and sleeping like angels.

"Kira wheres Lacus?"Cagalli asked closing the Children's door

"yeah Kira wheres Lacus?I havent seen her since I arrived here"Mirr said looking around

"well She said she'll get some pillows and blanket for Cagalli a while ago when Cagalli was sleeping on the couch"Kira said

"She past our room a while ago and asked me where did I put the green blanket"Shiho said

"well lets just go find her"Cagalli said

"Lacus?"Kira called out as he entered one of the room and found her lying on the floor asleep she was surrounded by different kinds of cloth...table cloth curtian pillow cover bed sheet and etc

"here she is"Kira said softly smiling

"hey she fell asleep.."Cagalli said as Shiho and Mirr giggled

"wonder what happend"Cagalli said

"Probably she got tired finding the blanket for Cagalli"Kira said carrying her at his back and smiling at Cagalli

"What! thats not my fault you know!"Cagalli said

"yeah-yeah...you guys should get to bed now..it pretty late"Kira said

"Fine"Cagalli said walking to her room

"nIght guys"Mirr and Shiho said as they entered their room

Night fall and Day came and Cagalli fell on the side of her bed

"owww...Athrun help me out here..''Cagalli said half-asleep'wait..Athrun is at PLANTS right?'Cagalli thought opening her amber eyes sitting up on the floor , and looked at the empty bed with a messy blanket and pillows everywhere..."Yep his in PLANTS alright.."Cagalli said to herself and smiled at the picture frame on the side table" 1 more day before Christmas"Cagalli said as she walked towards her shower room.

* * *

At Plants (athrun's hotel room)

"uhh...My head hurts"Athrun groaned as he opened his emerald eyes

"Mommy I want chocoloate cake..."Yzak mumbled in his sleep

"Yzak?"Athrun said looking at his silver-headed friend lying on the floor holding a can of beer and Dearka lying at the door mat(at the entrance but his still inside)and snoring loudly "What the heck are they doing here at my room?"Athrun said to himself trying to remeber what happend

_Flashback_

_"at last a room to rest!"Dearka said plopping on the soft couch_

_"arent you guys going to your room?"Athrun asked closing the door_

_"nah! lets enjoy the time here in PLANTS besides I brought this!"Dearka said bring out a plastic bag with 12 pcs of beer and snacks along with it_

_"12 pcs of bear and some snacks?"Yzak said looking at the plastic bag_

_"YUP! PLANTS beer are the best, so come lets go drink!"Dearka said_

_"uh..no thanks Dearka "Athrun and Yzak said_

_"oh come one guys dont be KJ!"Dearka said opening the beer and smacking the can on Athrun and Yzaks mouth...yup they drank it they drank, the whole 12 pcs of beer and lost track of time_

_"Ayyyyy (hic) thhhhheeeennnnkkkk yoooooo gayzzzzzzz(hic ) shhhhuuuuuuuuuuuullllllld go baaaaaaaaak (hic)toeeeee yyyoooorrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrroooommmzzz(hic)"Athrun said his speech was slurred.._

_"ohhhhkayyyyzzzz (hic)Seeeee yyyyyaaahhhh bbbbbbbbbbbluuuuuuuuuu boooooooooooooiiii (hic)"yzak said falling on the ground still holding the can of beer_

_" hahaha llluukkk atttt Yzaakkkkkk hehehe !bbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(hic)"Dearka said walking straight to the door with out twisting the knob...and so ..he bumped on the cream colored door and finally falling unconsious on the floor(asleep)_

_End of Flashback_

"uhh..Cagalli's gonna kill me if she found out I drank beer ...a lot of beer.."Athrun said slapping his forehead and cleaning the can of beers scattered on the floor and on the table

After a while Yzak and Dearka were finally awake and and currently back at their respective room.Athrun glalnced at his watched and smiled

"1 more day "Athrun said as he started to fix some of his things.

* * *

a/n:yep 1 more day... 1 more day before CHRISTMAS! yay! I hope this chappie isnt boring at all and sorry i didnt updated soon enough and the fic was alittle bit rushed...i was a little busy last week(examination week) and until now...my mind is till a little mixed up hehe so anyways thanks for all those who sent their reviews! hountouni arigatou-minna 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas with you

Freyris

Christmas with you Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own SEED/DESTINY characters(weeps)

A/n:nothing much to say... well anyways thank you for your reviews!

1st note : OCC-ness!

2nd note: I suck in english

3rd note: I forgot to remind you that:

Syho and Miaka is only 2 years old

* * *

December 23 CE 79 

"Kira...Lacus?"Cagalli yelled as she walked around the mansion

"Cagalli-sama,Kira-sama went out to give the invitations while Lacus-san went out shopping for the ingredients needed for the food..um.. Cagalli-sama...Kira-sama said that you should start decorating the Christmas tree"Mei the head maid said

"Oh..thank you Mei...um Where are the children?"Cagalli asked

"they are at the backyard playing with the dog Cagalli-sama"Mei replied

" a what?"

"a dog Cagalli-sama"

"...umm okay...thank you Mei-chan"Cagalli said walking to the backyard

"fetch Kobuu!"Nathalli said throwing the blue ball

"arf!"

"hey kids!"Cagalli said stepping on the soft green grass and sitting on the bench

"Good morning mom!" Cagalli's three adorable kids greeted

"Good morning Auntie Cagalli!" Cagalli's three adorable niece and nephew greeted too.

"Mom look !"Athan said bringing Kobuu to Cagalli

"gahh! Its a dog!..."Cagalli said freaking out

"yes it is!"the kids said smiling

"get it away from meh...aah...ahhh..ahchooo"Cagalli said sneezing"achhoo...achooo" Cagalli sneezed and sneezed again and again "uh...dogs.."Cagalli groaned

"Mom are you allergic to dogs?"Althea said

"huh?...uh.. some kind of thea.."Cagalli said

"ohhh"Althea said giggling

"guys where did that dog came from achoo...?"Cagalli said still continuing to sneeze

"from ..uncle Shinn"the kids said

"Remind me to kill him at the party kids"Cagalli said'I'll kill him'

"Kill who Auntie?"Kai said

"Ummm no one..ohh who wants to help me decorate the tree? achoo "Cagalli asked

"me me me me me me "the kids yelled in chorus, jumping up and and down

"Alright all of you can..."Cagalli said smiling

"YEAH! YIPEE!"

"what about the dog?"Cagalli said looking at the Shinn's dog who was busy running after his tail round and round like an idiot..just like the owner

"umm Uncle Shinn said he'll leave the dog here until tomorrow Auntie"

"WHAT? He's leaving his damn dog at out house?"Cagalli almost yelled

"uh...yeah mom.."Nathalli said laughing

"Auntie whats a damn?"Syho said pulling Cagalli's pants

' I shouldnt have said "damn" in front of the kids' Cagalli said to her self"achoo!..uhhh...Shinn Im really gonna kill you" Cagalli said heading back to the house to the attic to get the christmas stuff...

* * *

"You kids can decorate the tree for a while..."Cagalli said walking out the door"Im gonna take a look at the decorations out side" 

"Haiii"they replied

"Moms gone..."Athan said with a grin on his face

"Athan...Whats on your mind"Nathalli asked in a suspicious voice

"umm...erhhh.. nothing sis"Athan replied as he took a christmas ball and hang it on the christmas tree

after 20 minutes

"Kids, are you done decorating the tree?"Cagalli asked as she open the door

"where done !"Kai yelled throwing the toy car he was holding

"..."Cagalli was speechless...the tree she was expecting to look at was a tree filled with beautiful christmas ball and ribbons...not a tree filled with broken parts of some toys...a slipper, a light bulb, a toy mallet and other things that are not related to christmas..

"Do you like it mom?"Athan said

"What the heck happend to our christmas tree?"Cagalli almost yelled

"It was Athans idea"Nathalli said

"uh... as always Athan...your really a son of a Zala..."Cagalli said smacking her forehead

"ehehe.."Athan nervously chuckled

"anyways...lets redecorate the poor tree..."Cagalli said walking towards the hideuos tree removing the tire of the car...the toy mallet... some pieces of paper...

after an hour of decorating the tree with the kids Kira and Lacus arrived home

"Cagalli!"Lacus yelled from the door

"Haii"Cagalli replied opening the door

"oh there you are!"Lacus said..

"do you need anything Lacus?"Cagalli asked

"I just want you to complete the list of the food where going to eat tommorow night."Lacus said bringing out a list

"okkkaaaayy... where's Kira?" Cagalli asked her head turning around looking for his little brother

"he's playing with the dog, I think..."Lacus said

"gahh dont bite my jeans!"someone yelled from the back yard

"Thats Kira!" Cagalli said running to the backyard

"KIra!"Lacus yelled

"bad dog! Dont rip my pants!"Kira yelled

"Kira?"Cagalli said, slightly laughing after hearing a ripping sound

"What!" Kira asked

"look..."Cagalli said laughing out loud, pointing at the back of kira

"Oh Kira!"Lacus said she couldnt help but laugh with Cagalli

"whats on my back?..."Kira asked turning his head around and..."Oh no!"Kira said running back inside to the his room , blushing

"did you see that!"Cagalli said laughing loudly

"yes...How come the didnt tell me about that!"Lacus said

"what did you guys see?"Mirr asked walking towards them

"hey guys! why was Kira running to his room blushing?"Shiho asked entering the backyard

"should I tell them or not ?"Cagalli asked looking at Lacus

"I dont know...buts Its fine with me.."Lacus said

"okay...Kira was running back to his room because ...the dog ripped his pants at the back...and we...saw"Cagalli stop and started laughing again

"what!"Shiho and Mirr asked

Cagalli signaled them to come closer to them and whispered it to them and they burst out laughing to...they just couldnt believe Kira wore a boxer filled with colorful haros (heheh..)

**At PLANTS**

"man...Yzaks gonna take a long time before he comes out of that house..."Dearka said followed by a sigh...watching his silver headed friend close the door car and walk towards the black gate

"do you think he'll stay there for 1 whole day?"Athrun said starting to drive again

"who knows?...his dear mother is there..."Dearka replied"he's really a mama's boy..."Dearka said in a girly tone making Athrun laugh a little

"cut it out..its freaking me..."Athrun said

"okay Athrun..."Dearka said continuing the freaky girly voice

"cut it out!...were going back to the hotel...and fix our things..."Athrun said

"eh?"

"I want to go to ORB early"Athrun said smiling

that night back at ORB

"Darn... Stupid...scotch tape..."Cagalli said continuing to curse the poor scotch tape...tyring to wrap the gifts..."why the heck did I not buy some freaking Paper bags?"Cagalli said throwing the scissors at the floor and staring at the gifts that are not wrapped yet

In the kitchen

"pls put Cookie in the Oven Mei-chan.."Lacus said as she continued to chop potatoes

"haii"Mei replied

Kira in the other hand was busy decorating their large backyard while the children are making their gifts for their parents...they asked Mei to buy them a big paper which what we call cartolina and some coloring materials

* * *

"let draw our mommy's and daddy's in the big paper!"Miaka said happily giving them the crayola.. 

"ok then lets write a letter..."Nathalli said

"okay...but onee-chan..I dont know how to write!"Syho complained

"thats okay put something or anything instead..." Nathalli said smiling at Syho and started to draw

after an hour

"wheeww...were done at last!"Kai said lying down on the floor and throwing the crayons he was holding on his side

"YEY!"Miaka and Syho cheered finnally finishing thier drawing which i dont know how to explain...

"its finished!"the three children of Cagalli and Athrun said looking at their drawing

"uh...dad looks hideous"athan said staring at their freaky drawing of athrun...

"Why does daddy have somthing on his face?"Althea asked

"Athan? what did you put on our drawing?"Nathalli asked her vioce slightly rising and her eyebrows slightly raised

"what! I did nothing!"Athan said

"really?"Nathalli said

"yup.."Athan replied

"lets keep this guys..."Kai said fixiing the crayons scattered on the floor"they might see our Christmas gift"

"oh yeah..."Athan replied and started to help Kai and the other

* * *

"at last Im done wrapping!"Cagalli said standing up and picking it and placing it in the closet "tommorow..it christmas..."Cagalli whispered softly and lay on her bed and slept peacefully

* * *

hey...sorry for the late update guys...by the way thanks for sending reviews! lav ya guys!  
please read myother fic...another AxC fic hehe...it titled:I believe pls tell me if its good or what...thankies 

**Preview for the next chappie**

_"Shinn I'll kill you!"_

_"gahh..help stella!"_

_"athrun..its beautiful...you shouldnt have!"_

_"Anything for my precious rose.."_


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas with you Freyris 

**Christmas with you Finale**

Disclaimer: I dont own SEED/DESTINY characters(weeps)

okay guys this is the final installment of Christmas with you...sorry for the late update... anyways thank you so muchfor all of your reviews and support I really appreciate all this!

1st note : OCC-ness!

2nd note: I suck in english

3rd note: thank you thank you sooo much for your reviews!

4th note: this is may take little while so be ready for it (heheh)

* * *

December 24 CE 79

"stop it Athrun...I said Stop it..."Cagalli mumbled in her sleep...

"Athan where is Kobuu?"Nathalli asked looking dead serious at Athan

"ummm...he entered..."Athan stammered

"he entered what?"Nathalli said

"uhh... he entered...Mom and Dad's room?"Athan said smiling nervously

"HE WHAT! he entered moms room! Athan you'll be dead!"Nathalli said running up to Cagalli's room to get the dog before their mom wakes up beside a freaking dog... but it was too late...before the twins even get to touch the door knob they heard their mom freak out...

"ATHANN! NATHALLI!"

"oh crap..."Athan said

"great!"Nathalli said smacking her forehead

"KIDSS!"Cagalli yelled opening the door

"y-yes mom..."Athan said smiling a little

"m-morning mom..."Nathalli greeted putting on her best smile that she could do "GET THAT DAMN DOG OUT OF MY ROOM KIDS!"Cagalli said as she started to sneeze again

"Hey what all the racket up there?"Kira said walking towards them"hey C-cagalli"Kira greeted as he started at his sister and chuckling softly

"what?"Cagalli asked madly

"you-your covered with ..."Kira said laughing out loud

"with...dog.."Nathalli continued slightly giggling

"slob...yeekkk!"Athan said with disgust face...

"I know and im really gonna kill that shinn when he comes..achoo-achoo"Cagalli said

"You better clean up Cagalli better get ready for the party later.."Kira said carrying the dog who ripped his pants..."I'll kill shinn the moment he steps in this house "Kira added chuckling

"you guys get ready too.."Cagalli said looking at her kids then heading back inside her room.

"damn that dog..."Cagalli said to herself as she entered the bathroom "gahh...!"Cagalli yelled almost slipping on the bathroom floor

* * *

After an hour 

Cagalli sat on the window sill staring blankly at the sky

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood taday"

"You bet..."Cagalli replied a little coldly not thinking who she was talking to

"what happend?"

"I got licked on the face by..Shinn's damn dog...I almost slipped on the Bathroom floor...Athrun hasnt come back yet..."Cagalli said

"I see..."

"Im gonna kill him if he will not show up this Christmas.."Cagalli said looking at two little blue birds who just perched on the branch of the tree

"Your gonna kill who, Cagalli?"

"Athrun..."Cagalli replied turning her head around and her eyes widend seeing that the man who she was talking to was... Athrun

"Merry Christmas Honey.."Athrun said hugging her

"Idiot...why didnt you tell me you were the one I was talking to to.."Cagalli said softly punching him on the stomach , then looked at his emerald orbs"I missed you hon"

"I missed you too sweetie..."Athrun replied moving closer to her face but before their lips met...again the door slammed open revealing the miniature Cagalli and Athrun...thats right...their kids...Nathalli, Athan and Althea

"DADDDYYYY!"they yelled hugging their father like its been years since the seen each other

"hey guys.."

"Daddy we missed you..."Althea said pulling Athrun's jacket

"I missed you guys too..."Athrun replied

* * *

"milly...milly..Im home"Dearka softly whispered in her ear

"of course you home Dearka...Idiot..."Milly replied though she was still asleep

"I said Im home..."

"I know your home Dearka... now quit bugging me..."Milly replied hugging her pillow as Dearka let out a deep sigh

'dearka is home...he's at PLANTS right?'

"DEARKA!"Milly said waking up

"yepp.."

"Idiot.."Milly said hugging him..

after a few minutes Shiho found out that Athrun and Dearka arrived but no sign of her silver headed husband Dearka said he might arrive tommorow because of her mother and some errands...Shiho of course was disappointed and she was beginning to get mad at Yzak again...As the hours passed.. they prepare for the party 5:00 pm... the door rang..and Shinn and Stella arrived with a cute dark yellow haired girl with a pair of ruby eyes together with Rey and Luna with a cute maroon haired boy

"SHINN I'll kill you!"Cagalli said running up to him and starting choke him to death

"gahhh stella help!"Shinn said

"Shinn you'll pay!"Cagalli said throwing some pillows at him. Cagalli threw him about ten pillow which all hit Shinn...Everybody lauged as Shiin run like a helpless sheep while Cagalli runnned like a vicious animal running after its prey

"mommy why is daddy running?"Shella. SHinn and stella's 2 yr old daughter asked giggling

"umm your daddy just needs some exercise"Stellar replied kissing her daughter on the forehead

After a few minutes he door ranged and at the door revealed a silver headed man...

"yo..."yzak said entering the house

"YZAKKK!"Shiho yelled

"dduuuh..Merry Christmas..dear..."

"Idiot! your a big Idiot! "Shiho yelled walking away..

"Shiho!"

after an hour more guests arrive...Murrue, Mwu, Andrew.. Dakosta, Talia, the AA and Minerva crew and some of the Emirs and Cagalli's and old friends

at exactly 8:00 in the evening the party began they all settled in the grand hall where tables and chair were arrange and the hall beautifully decorated with Christmas decors. The party was going as planned it will start by an entrance song ...As the curtains rose up it revealed 6 lovely girls...Cagalli, Lacus,Mirr,Shiho, Stella and Luna

Cagalli wore a mint green dress that was off-shoulder her hair was clipped on the side this made Athrun fall for her harder ...Lacus wore a pink sleeveless dress with a ribbon at the back and ruffles in the end of the dress with her hair tied up at the back in a braid style...making Kira smile...Mirr wore an orange tube dress with a big ribbon at the back and ruffles on the end of the dress just like lacus...Shiho wore a white spaghetti strapped dress which perfectly suit her especially with her hair down and clipped on the left side of course this made Yzak passed out for a few minutes..while Stella wore a blue tube dress with a matching blue scarf making shinn passed out with a blood slightly dripping from his nose(heheh) and lastly Luna... she wore a red backless dress with Rey having no reaction...the song started with a cute bouncey tune and Lacus sang the first stanza

_Ki ni naru no ni kikenai oyogi tsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_

_Aitai noni mienai nami ni _

_osarete mata sukoshi tooku naru_

Cagalli started to sing her lines

_Togirenai you ni keep it going, _

_baby onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me_

As Cagalli sang her lines she winked at Athrun making him smile

_muri wa shinai shuugi demo_

_sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

then they all sang the chorus...

_I wanna be with you now futari de distance_

_chijimete ima nara maniau kara We can start over hitotsu niwa narenai_

_I wanna be with you now itsu no hi ka distance mo_

_dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo We can start sooner,__  
yappari I wanna be with you_

it was Mirr's turn...

_Hitokoro de konna nimo kizutsuku kimi wa kodoku wo oshiete kureru_

_Mamorenai toki Keep on trying, baby yakusokudoori ja nai kedo trust me_

shiho...

_muri wa shinai shuugi demo kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_then again they all sang the chorus together_

_I wanna be with you now futari de distance _

_mitsumete ima nara maniau kara We can start over_

_kotoba de tsutaetai I wanna be with you now _

_sono uchi ni distance mo dakishimerareru you ni _

_nareru yo We should stay together,  
yappari I wanna be with you then again_

they all sang the chorus together

Stellas turn to sing...

_... I wanna be with you now _

_Coz I know this can't be forever _

_We can start over, just you and me I wanna be with you now_

then lastly Luna did the ending part

_Coz I know this can't be forever_

_We_ _should stay together, just you and me I wanna be with you ?_

as the song ended they clapped and cheered especially Shinn who was really proud of Stella

as the hours past they enjoyed playing gmaes...having some contest which Shinn couldnt even win...the kids had their own games Shella and Lune( which is pronuonced as Lunei) Athan, Nathalli,Althea,Kai,Miaka,Syho and some other kids enjoyed playing trip to jeursalem, bring me and many more kiddie games. while they were eating Miaka couldnt help but bring up a question to her parents

"mommy?"Miaka said

"Yes dear"Mirr replied grabbing the glass of coke

"Can I have a brother or sister..."Miaka said making Mirr and Dearka almost spew the coke they were drinking...

"uh..umm...Miaka...umm.."Dearka couldnt find the right word how to tell her daughter.  
to save Dearka and Mirr from making some issues at the party Lacus and Cagalli stood up and decided to play some musical songs so that the people can dance after all it was thirty minutes before twelve

"umm..Minna-san..its almost 12:00 midnight so I suggest you start exchanging gifts and we'll open it all the same time at exactly 12:00 "Lacus said on the mic

and so they did...they exchanged gifts with each other...

"Cagalli.."Athrun called out

"yes?"Cagalli replied

"Come with me..."Athrun said pulling her out of the hall to the garden where a a small pagoda stood, it was beautifully decorated with some christmas light some christmas wreath flowers etc and some rose petals scattered on the floor

* * *

"why did you bring me here?"Cagalli asked

"Nothing ...I just want to give you my gift earlier "Athrun said smiling

"Really?"

"yes...I know you'll like it.."Athrun said pulling out a velvet box from his back and giving it to Cagalli

"Whats this?"Cagalli asked looking at Athrun

"Its my Christmas gift.."Athrun said

"I know thats its a gift Idiot! Im asking whats in it!"Cagalli said punching him on the arm softly

"just open it..."Athrun said smiling

Cagalli opened it and of course she was surprise...

"athrun..its beautiful...you shouldnt have!"Cagalli said hugging Athrun

"Anything for my precious rose.."Athrun whispered kissing her on the cheeks"May I?"Athrun said putting on the heart shaped necklace with a green gem on the middle, on Cagalli's neck"You look very beautiful Cagalli" Athrun complimented making Cagalli blush

* * *

"Athan wheres you mother ?"Kira asked the blue haired boy

"I dont know uncle..i think she was with daddy "Athan replied

"Okay..if you see your mom tell her if we'll be serving the fondue any minute now... okay?"Kira said

"Okay!"Athan replied running to his twin who was busy eating the cupfull of chocolate marshmallow icecream(yum!)

"the kids dosent know where Cagalli is?"Lacus asked as the chestnut haired man walk towared her

"No..."Kira said letting out a soft sigh.

"hmmm "Lacus began to think and notice the garden door was slightly open "I... think I know where they are.."Lacus said walking towards the garden door and opening it"there they are..."Lacus said softly smiling "we better leave them"

"yeah..."Kira replied pulling Lacus back inside"Shall we dance my princess?"Kira said taking a bow in front of her

"okay...my beloved prince"Lacus replied giggling as Kira slip his hand on her petite waist and started dancing...

* * *

"hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm hmmm"Cagalli hummed while she was resting her head on Athruns shoulder

"You still remember that song?..."Athrun asked looking at her lovingly

"of course how can I forget it..."Cagalli said looking at Athrun"that was our song right?"Cagali asked as Athrun nodded in reply

_"This is not your ordinary ,No ordinary love.."_Athrun began singing"I was not prepared enough To fall so deep in love"

_"This is not your ordinary ,No ordinary love, You were the first to touch my heart"_Cagalli continued

_"And everything right again with your extraordinary love"_Athrun and Cagalli sang together Athrun stood up and grab Cagalli...they continued to sing together as they began dancing

_"From the very first time that we kissed I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all From this day on, remember this"_Cagalli sang looking deeply at Athrun's emarld orbs

_"That you're the only one that I adore Can we make this last forever This can't be a dream 'Cause it feels so good to me_"Athrun sang kissing Cagalli on the forehead...

As they continued to dance snow began to fall

"Its snowing.."Cagalli said smiling at Athrun

"yes..."Athrun replied then looked at the garden door seeing the peple inside cheering and yelling , Athrun looked at his watched and realize that it was already 12:01 "Merry Christmas Cagalli..."Athrun said kissing her on the lips...Cagalli smiled as their lips parted

"Let head back in,"Cagalli said holding Athrun's hand...

* * *

"there you guys are!"Murrue said approaching them with a cup of wine on her hand

"Merry Christmas Murrue-san!"Athrun and Cagalli said

"Merry Christmas to Mr and Mrs Zala.."murrue replied smiling

"what happend? why are the kids on stage?"Cagalli asked pointing at them

"They said they were gonna give you the gift they made for you guys.."Murrue said looking at the kids who were getting ready on the stage

"ohh...lets go Athrun.."Cagalli said puling Athrun

"ohh theres mommy and daddY! Athan yelled from the stage

"good...e-ehem...um Uncles and Aunties mr and ms guests of our mommies and daddies..first of all we would like to thank our parents..for being there when we needed them and always there to loving us..."Nathalli said on the mic looking at Athrun and Cagalli smiling..

"we would like to give you our gift of appreciation!"Kai said as Miaka, Syho, Athan, Althea and Nathalli brought out the big drawing of their parents and showed it to them...making the audience smile and some saying"awww..."

"This is my mommy .."miaka said pionting at the the stick figure with a orange hair "and this is daddy!"Miaka said pointing out the stick figure with a cone head shaded with yellow everybody started to laugh

the kids continued to explain where their parents are because some of the drawings are a little complicated to explain coz...some were deformed especially when it was syho's turn to explain...the poor drawing,(hehe)  
after explaining their cute yet a little freaky drawing they told their parents what they wanted next Christmas...

"Mommy me and Nathalli-onee-chan wants a new teddy bear!"Althea said

"1...2...3...We want a sister MOm!"Syho , Miaka and Kai yelled from the stage making Kira drop the can of coke he was holding, Yzak missing the chair he was suppose to be sit on and Dearka finally spewing out the fruit punch...

finally...

"Me I want a baby Brother Mom dad"Athan said making Athrun chuckle

"oh Athan..."Cagalli giggled and putting her hand on her stomach

and so..this is where it ends...Shiho finally forgave Yzak...and Shiho looks good in her new pair of earings that Yzak bought...Mirr was very happy coz she got a new bracelet for her collection...Lacus got a new ring from Kira and Kids enjoyed their Christmas gift so did everyone...

**...Owari...**

* * *

weellllzz this is where this fic ends hope you guys like it and didnt get bored and it isnt sucky or anything I just realize I focused more on AsuCaga hehe its just I was thinking of the Episode 45 thing...anyways...Thank you soo much for all the reviews you submitted even though it was few..but stil ,I really appreciate it and thank you for making Christmas with you a success! I apologize for the occ ness and not updating recntly im a little busy right now...since its my second quarter... umm for those who have read my other fic entitiled "I believe" it may take awhile for me to update sorry guys! thank you soo much! love you guys! and Advance Merry CHristmas to ye all!

songs inserted:  
DISTANCE

by Utada Hikaru

No ordinary love

by M.Y.M.P ( Mymp is an acoustic band from the phil )

**Hontouni Arigato minna-san! ...ja-ne!**


End file.
